


Calling It Quits

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-08
Updated: 2005-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long is too long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling It Quits

If there was one thing that CI5 agents did well, it was organizing a damn fine piss up. This particular piss up was in honour of Murphy, who tomorrow was walking down the aisle and this afternoon had handed in his gun and ID for the last time.

Lifting a pint, Doyle looked across the room at Bodie, unerringly finding him even in this throng. Bodie's blue eyes held the knowledge that Doyle knew lay within his own as well. Soon enough, it would be them leaving the squad, making their own end before a bullet did it for them.


End file.
